Synchronization of the velocity of both the 90.degree. push-out apparatus and of the carrier conveyor may be desirable for purposes such as to avoid the articles to fall down when reach to the carrier conveyor, to control the spacing between the fresh finished glassware articles travelling on the carrier conveyor in order for said articles to be equidistantly separated one another, for purposes such as automatic rejection of fell down, deformed or dirty articles travelling on said carrier conveyor, and row alignment at the transfer apparatus for the finishing stations.